


Skating wife [Translation]

by Angulema



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Humour, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: «— Врать нехорошо, Хави.»Тот случай, когда Хави случайно назвал Юзу «skating wife», попытался взять свои слова обратно, а потом рассказал об этом Юзу.





	Skating wife [Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skating wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491560) by [DreamingOf4A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A). 



> Авторский дисклеймер: История придумала и ни в коей мере не отражает события из жизни людей, чьи имена совпадают с именами персонажей. Не имею ни малейшего желания кого-либо обидеть или проявить неуважение, просто мне кажется действительно интересным представлять, как другие люди - предположительно - ведут свои жизни.

— Привет! — подошедший к двум японским асам Хави выглядел не очень уверенным.

— Хави! Привет, — улыбнулся Юзу.

Шома кивнул, дежурно улыбнувшись и пробормотав что-то, что должно было значить «привет».

— М-м, Юзу, у тебя найдется минутка? Я… я бы хотел поговорить с тобой кое о чем… если Шома не против?..

— Нет-нет. Идите, — тут же ответил Шома.

— Спасибо. Юзу?

— Ладно… — Юзу поднялся на ноги, готовый следовать за Хави. Он определенно не представлял, что за причина для разговора, но выглядел заинтересованным.

 

*

Добравшись до первого попавшегося безлюдного уголка, Хави сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся к своему полному любопытства товарищу по катку.

— Юзу… то, что я скажу, может тебя расстроить… но мне правда кажется, что не стоит слишком много об этом думать. Понимаешь? Это просто одна из тех штук, которые приходят вместе со славой и… — Хави осекся, заметив, что теперь Юзу выглядит еще более сбитым с толку. — Эм-м… вообще-то…м-м… вообще-то… м-да. Забудь. Будет… будет лучше, если ты не узнаешь. Да. Точно лучше, если не узнаешь.

Хави положил руки на плечи Юзу и улыбнулся:

— Оставайся в неведении.

«Оставшийся в неведении» Юзу был очевидно не в восторге.

— Лучше, если я не узнаю _что_? — спросил он, приподняв брови и скрестив руки на груди.

Улыбка сползла с лица Хави, руки сползли с плеч Юзу вслед за ней.

— Юзу…

— Хави.

Хави тяжело вздохнул. Да, он, конечно, сам был во всем виноват, но его все равно бесило, когда Юзу по собственному велению включал этот свой ледовый модус — яростный, модус властелина всего — вне льда. Вот как сейчас.

— Юзу, ну правда…

— Хави вмешался в мой разговор с Шомой, притащил меня сюда и теперь не собирается говорить, зачем.

Хави слегка поежился от такого тона.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Хочешь знать? Я скажу. Только не обижайся потом.

— Скажи.

— Фанаты называют нас… юзувьер.

— И?

— И они слэшат нас.

— И?

— И… стой. Ты знаешь, что значит слэшить?

— Знаю.

— Юзу, это не тот слэш, который на клавиатуре.

— Хави, я знаю, что такое слэш, — фыркнул Юзу, закатив глаза.

— … Ладно, как знаешь.

— Знаю. И?

— И… они пишут, что мы поженимся друг на друге… или что уже женаты.

— Женаты? Почему?

— Я… как-то раз случайно сказал не очень удачную фразу, и журналистка не так ее поняла…

— Что женат на мне?

— Ну, типа того…я сравнил наши отношения с браком, — признался Хави.

Юзу уставился на него.

— Эй! Но я все прояснил! Потом. Что меня не так поняли. Что мы как семья, поддерживаем друг друга и все такое. И что я не собираюсь на тебе жениться.

— Почему не?

— Так что… что??

— Почему не?

— Почему не _что_?

— Почему не жениться на мне?

Пришел черед Хави непонимающе таращиться, и Юзу взялся пояснять:

— Ну да, я не умею готовить и стирать, но Хави умеет. Все в порядке. Я не грязнуля, аккуратный, и Эффи меня любит.

— Юзу…

— Так почему не жениться на мне?

— Ну, прежде всего, мы оба парни.

— И что? Джонни был женат на парне. Джефф женат на парне.

— Ты японец, ты не можешь жениться на парне.

— Ну… не очень уверен на этот счет, но…

— Юзу, мы даже не… мы же друзья. Мы даже не встречаемся, куда о браке-то говорить?

— Ладно, давай встречаться.

— … что?..

— Надо встречаться сразу, да? Тогда пошли на свидание.

— Юзу…

— Да, Хави?

Глядя в это милое, прекрасное лицо, озаренное ангельской улыбкой, Хави словил себя на интересной мысли. Кто он, в конце концов, такой, чтобы отказывать Юзуру Ханю, когда тот приглашает его на свидание?

— Забудь. Ты прав. Пойдем на свидание.

— Ура! Хави зайдет за мной в семь?

— … Ты живешь в соседнем номере.

— Да. Так что Хави зайдет за мной в семь. И спланирует свидание, только чтобы было весело!

— Ага.

— Йес, свидание с Хави! О… и тогда мы сможем пожениться?

— Что?

— В следующем году. В Пьончане, на подиуме. Если оба на подиуме, мы поженимся. Да?

— Юзу…

— Да, Хави?

Хави тряхнул головой. Он совершенно запутался, но едва бы смог отказать Юзу.

— Ладно… Если оба попадем на подиум, то поженимся…

— Круто! Врать нехорошо, Хави, так что сделаем ложь правдой!

— … так ты _поэтому_ хочешь на мне жениться??

— Ну-у… частично, — с хитрой улыбкой ответил Юзу и, подмигнув, ушел.

Хави остался ловить челюсть и размышлять, куда, черт побери, он умудрился только что вляпаться…

**Author's Note:**

> От переводчика: Надеюсь, что нашла достаточно адекватный способ передачи юзуинглиша на русском.


End file.
